The invention relates to an apparatus for accommodating at least one person and for partially limiting the freedom of movement of the person accommodated in the apparatus, comprising a platform and a first annular part arranged above the platform for surrounding the at least one person, wherein the annular part is indirectly connected to the platform and is rotatable relative to the platform, wherein the first annular part can be moved up and down in relation to the platform, wherein further the apparatus comprises a second annular part, wherein the plane formed by the first annular part and the plane formed by the second annular part stand substantially parallel with respect to each other, and the first annular part is arranged within the second annular part and is rotatably mounted thereon about a rotational axis which stands substantially normal to the plane formed by the first annular part, wherein further a rod assembly is fastened to the second annular part at least at one point, which rod assembly extends downwardly in an inclined manner in relation to the plane formed by the second annular part. The invention relates especially to locomotion apparatuses, movement apparatuses, (reality) simulation apparatuses, training and/or sports apparatuses.